The Double Wedding Contest
by Little Lobster
Summary: Do you like sappy endings? How about double weddings? If yes, then this is the contest for you! Welcome to the contest collaboration of Little Lobster and AquaLily1. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**JONAH:** Yo, my peeps! Wazzup? The wiz is in the hiz house!

**AQUALILY1:** Get out of here, you jerk!

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **Hey! Be nice to Jonah! He's awesome!

**JONAH: **Thank ya, Li'l Lobs! Mmmmm . . . ya username's makin' the Wiz hungry!

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **Shut up, Jonah! No one messes with my username. Get it?

**JONAH:** But, homie –

**LITTLE LOBSTER / AQUALILY1: **Get out of this story, Jonah!

**JONAH: **Fine . . .

**AQUALILY1:** Now that that's taken care of . . . what were we talking about earlier, Little Lobster?

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **Oh! We were talking about that contest we were proposing for the 39 Clues FanFiction Archive! It's called "The Double Wedding Contest".

**AQUALILY1:** Right. Well, fellow authors, Little Lobster and I decided to work together to make a contest. In "The Double Wedding Contest", all you have to do is to write a story which includes a double wedding. Simple? Well yeah, I guess. The rules are –

**LITTLE LOBSTER:** _*ehem*_

**AQUALILY1:** What?

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **You said that I could say the rules!

**AQUALILY1**: Okay, fine. Do as you wish. *mutters something incomprehensible*

**LITTLE LOBSTER:** Okay, dudes and dudettes! Here are the rules for "The Double Wedding Contest"!

1. Must include any pairings from The 39 Clues, although me and AL1 would appreciate it more if it was Ian/Amy and Dan/Natalie.

2. Songfics are prohibited.

3. Must include detailed description of the wedding. (i.e. the dress, décor, etc.)

4. They must be at the right age for marriage.

5. Someone must object to the couples' unions.

6. No matter how stupid this sounds, but you must NOT make your characters OOC, lest we will not accept it.

7. Only grammatically correct stories are to be entered. There can be one or two or three mistakes, but nothing more.

8. The contest responses' summaries must have the phrase _"For The Double Wedding Contest"_

9. After you published your stories, you must send either me or AL1 a PM saying that you are entering that story in our contest. If you fail to do this, we will not accept your story.

10. The deadline for this contest is on August 1, 2010.

**AQUALILY1: **You done?

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **Yep!

**AQUALILY1:** Whatever. Anyway, you are free to ask questions through a review or via PM. Also, we may be posting other rules, such as nominations and voting in the next chapters so stay tuned!

**LITTLE LOBSTER: **This is Little Lobster!

**AQUALILY1**: And this is AL1! Enjoy writing and have a good day!

**LITTLE LOBSTER:** Good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

"Little Lobster?" a timid author, once again, said. She had been repeating the same thing over and over again for the past 5 minutes.

"_What, AquaLily?"_

"I remembered a few days ago, that our -"

"Just get on with it!"

"The Double Wedding contest has been over since August and there are only two entries!"

"That could be a problem," Little Lobster replied sarcastically. She too, had remembered, but was exceptionally cranky because this _girl _was bothering her while she was trying to keep up with her beta requests. Oh, the stress!

"So I was thinking we could stretch the deadline!" AL1 rushed to finish her sentence.

"Oh, all right! October 30, then, now stay out of my hair. Go online and find me a good Dan/Natalie fanfic!"

"What a rising bollard," AquaLily muttered as she walked away.

"WHAT?" Little Lobster roared.

"Nothing!" AquaLily ran to her office, desperate to escape the wrath of the stressed author. With Little Lobster, you wouldn't know what to expect.

* * *

_**Well, that's all there is to it! The contest deadline has been moved up, for the sake of more stories. We only have two stories:**_

_**"THE MOMENT" by screamattheskyx3**_

_**. . . and . . .**_

_**"CURSE OF THE MARRIAGE COUNSEL" by bewilder22**_

_**Please enter your stories. And to answer some questions:**_

_**- Long one-shots are allowed.**_

_**- You can make as many people as you want to object to the wedding, as long as it is for a good reason - not just random objections.**_

_**- OCs can be allowed. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, though, so keep that in mind.

* * *

**_

"Gods, hurry up, AquaLily!"

"FINE!"


End file.
